


Jello

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Season Five's Ascension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season five's Ascension. Gen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello

"Teal'c wants to go Jell-O wrestling. You coming?"

Daniel moved the handset away from his ear, staring at it in confusion. Surely he hadn't heard that right?

He stared around him at the piles of work he’d brought home with him. He really needed to get this done tonight, he had stacks more work waiting for him at Cheyenne Mountain, and yet…

Teal’c? Former First Prime of Apophis, wanted to watch Jell-O wrestling? How had he even found out about it?

"Well, you coming or what?"

"I'm in," he grinned. Never mind all the work, this he had to see.


End file.
